


Foaming Mouth Guy: The Origin

by DStrange



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Foaming Mouth Guy - Freeform, His tag gives me life, Hope you like it!, I wrote this for a thing, Suki's in here for like two seconds, he foams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DStrange/pseuds/DStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Rouki was a normal boy who liked to play with bugs. Then, one day, he wasn't. Normal, that is. He still liked to play with bugs very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foaming Mouth Guy: The Origin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a writing competition on FF net and I won! Didn't post it here for some reason, but I hope you guys like it!

Rouki could remember – with extreme clarity – the day his…predicament had come to light.

On Kyoshi Island, it was common to see the Kyoshi Warriors walking around, with their fans and exhausting-looking makeup. (Seriously, that eyeliner was on point. How did they do that every day)? The most people managed to see at one time was maybe three or four, chatting idly as they went about their day, maybe reapplying a bit of lipstick or white powder. If the townsfolk were lucky, they would see an entire group of them coming back from an extensive training regimen that had taken place deep within the forests of the island.

However, on one day every year, the entire assembly of the Kyoshi Warriors would come together to display their skills and prowess in combat. It was the day of Avatar Kyoshi’s death, named Remembrance Day, and it was a tradition that every single person on the island took seriously.

Except maybe Rouki.

As a child he’d never seen the big deal with the Warriors. To him, they were just a bunch of girls that liked to dress up and wear makeup and wave fans around in each others’ faces.

So, during the festival, when everyone else was watching the Warriors reenact the story of how Kyoshi had separated their island from the Earth Kingdom mainland, Rouki would go into the forest and play with bugs. Grown-up stuff that was way more entertaining than watching some show.

Then, everything changed when his mother hoisted him up onto her broad shoulders and forced him to sit through their performance.

“You’re going to watch them, young man,” she’d said in a scolding tone. “I don’t care if I have to hold you up here the entire time, but you are going to appreciate everything Avatar Kyoshi has done for us.”

Rouki had refused to look forward for the first few minutes. He’d spent his time looking at all of the different stalls that were producing tantalizing scents, or at the green-and-gold paper lanterns hanging everywhere, or at the stray dogs stealing food from distracted pedestrians grasps. The giant statue of Kyoshi was looking chipped and peeling as usual. Rouki even used a good chunk of his time picking out all of the people he knew from the large crowd, using only the tops of their heads. His neighbor Suki was standing behind the stage, bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement and holding a ball of colored ribbon in her arms.

Finally, his attention was drawn to the Warriors when everyone watching emitted a collective gasp.

The Warriors were on a small and humble stage at the center of the festival, made out of pale wood that creaked with the slightest movement. For a moment, Rouki was afraid that it would break under the girls’ combined weight, but that thought was halted as he glimpsed one of the Kyoshi Warriors performing an expert back flip.

She was like one of the elephant koi that lived in the ocean, her back arched and her fans flared out like fins, guiding her through the air. Rouki watched in amazement as she landed back on her feet, a war-like grunt sounding from between her firm lips. The other Warriors took their places next to her, and they became a flock of swan-geese, ready to defend their territory from the predatory badger-wolves. 

Rouki’s gaze was dragged to the other side of the stage as the lone girl – meant to be representing Chin the Conqueror – drew her sword. She wielded it one-handedly, gripping a fan in her left. She got down into her stance.

“Bow down to me!” the girl proclaimed. “Bow down to Chin the Conqueror!”

“Never!” The Warrior who had back flipped twirled her fans. “Avatar Kyoshi bows to no one!”

“You fool! You may be the Avatar, but you are still a woman!” “Chin” laughed. “Before the day is over, I shall have your land for my own!”

“Chin” launched herself at the group of Warriors, and the battle began. Rouki felt his world rock as the stage became a storm of power. “Kyoshi” and her Warriors obviously had the upper hand; “Chin” was no match for their skill and it helped that the girl seemed to have no training with the sword. She could do little more than flail it around while her fan-hand did most of the work.

It was beautiful, nonetheless, and Rouki’s chest felt tight. He was getting lightheaded. It was getting harder to breathe as he stared at the expert performance of Kyoshi-styled battle.

Finally, “Chin” drew back. “Kyoshi” raised her fans. “Surrender, Chin! You are no match for my Kyoshi Warriors!”

The crowd cheered, but “Chin” only smiled evilly. “You aren’t the only one with an army, Avatar! Soldiers! To your leader’s aid!”

Another group of Warriors charged onto the stage, dressed as foot soldiers in Chin’s army, and another battle ensued. Both sides gave it their all. The Warriors as a whole held nothing back. They matched each other blow for blow, the sound of their fans clashing together causing a cacophony of chimes and rings.

Rouki’s jaw was slack and he could feel his tongue drowning in the gathered saliva. He couldn’t stop staring at how gracefully and proudly the Warriors fought. It was as if it were a dance.

A dance to the death.

Eventually, both armies dwindled as they were forced to retreat until, finally, only “Kyoshi” and “Chin” remained.

“Chin” pointed her sword exaggeratedly at the Avatar. “Give it up! This land will be mine for the empire!” She laughed roguishly and “Kyoshi” bowed her head, bringing her fans to her sides.

Cries rose from the crowd. “Fight on, Kyoshi!” “Don’t give up, Avatar!” “He’s just an idiot named Chin!” “Show ‘em what for!”

The Avatar, as if the crowds’ voices could go back through time, suddenly brought her fans back up, her face one of impenetrable determination and pride. “You shall not take this land!”

Rouki saw Suki jump forward, close to the stage. “Kyoshi” brought one of her fans down in an arch motion and Suki threw the ball across the stage, holding onto one end so that it unraveled and covered the stage in a rainbow of ribbons. “Kyoshi” brought down her other fan in the same motion and two other Warriors at the front of the stage gathered the ribbons into their hands, shaking them so that they rippled like waves across the creaking wood.

The Warrior portraying Kyoshi closed her eyes to reveal that her eyelids had been painted with some kind of glitter that shone brightly in the sunlight, representing the Avatar State. She pushed and pulled with her fans, “Chin” wobbling unsteadily as the stage broke in two and began to move away from each other.

Rouki knew that there must have been earthbenders off to the side, but his mind was blown. This was fantastic! How had he never seen this before? In all the six years of his life, why did he always spend this time of the day of the Remembrance Festival out in the woods with bugs? How could he have thought that some stupid insects were more important than the Avatar?

The play ended with “Chin” falling off of the stage to her doom and Avatar Kyoshi making a speech of how “no one shall ever lay claim to my homeland! To our land!”

Everyone cheered, like every year, but no one cheered louder than Rouki.

He didn’t know what came over him, but he was just so excited! Rouki screamed at the top of his lungs, waving his arms uncontrollably, barely pausing to catch his breath. That lightheaded feeling was stronger than ever, but he continued to scream and wave about.

A wet feeling was crawling up his throat, having a similar feeling of when he needed to vomit, but it felt pleasantly more like bubbles. Rouki paid no mind to it, paid no mind to his mother beneath him who was telling him to “Calm down, the play’s over already!” He didn’t stop, not even when the bubbles reached his mouth and spilled over his lips.

“AH! Rouki!” He felt himself being lowered onto the ground as he continued to spasm and scream past the foam that just wouldn’t stop coming from his throat. He didn’t feel as if he could ever stop. Or that he would ever want it to stop.

Everything did seem to be getting darker, however. Yes, it was definitely getting darker, all the light seeming to just drain out of his surroundings. He could see silhouettes of people surrounding him, could hear his mother’s shrill shrieking.

Rouki grew tired, too tired to scream and flail, and felt his mind slipping into sleep. Before he stumbled completely into the darkness, he heard his mother scream, “Call for the healer!”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

His mother was very angry when Rouki woke up. All she did was scream and yell and cry. Then she hugged him a lot, kissing his cheeks until his face dripped with her spit and tears. Healer Dari could barely get her off of him long enough to give him a proper inspection.

Rouki had never been in Healer Dari’s house before. (Except when he was little and had the flu, but he could hardly remember that). He was in one of the back rooms that stank of medicine and herbs. Even the windows couldn’t help rid the stench, and the mat that he sat on was too thin; his butt was digging right into the floor. He hadn’t even been given a blanket!

Rouki decided that didn’t like her house very much.

While Rouki gazed at the blank walls, the grown-ups were busy talking to each other. He didn’t really care about what. He didn’t know why they were still in this house anyways. He felt fine! Well, his throat did feel a bit raw, but his mom had said that was just because he snored.

“Just cure him!”

Rouki looked over to see his mother glaring down at the mousy healer, her eyes blazing and her scarred fists balled. Rouki had only seen that look once, and he had never eaten out of the cow-pigs’ trough again.

“I came to you so that you could heal him!” his mother yelled. “Not so you could tell me to calm down! This is my son!”

Healer Dari remained unfazed by his mother’s shouting. She straightened her glasses and stood to match her gaze. “You Ni, please understand, there’s nothing I can do. I can’t heal what isn’t there.”

“He was spasming! He was on the ground, tossing and screaming! There was foam falling from his mouth! My son is sick!”

“Your son is right there.”

Rouki jerked when You Ni’s glare turned to him, swallowing hard when it softened. His mother kneeled next to him, taking his hands in her own. 

“Rouki,” she said, “tell Mama what’s wrong. Where does it hurt?”

He glanced to the side, trying to understand. “My stomach, I guess.”

“Aha! You see—”

“Can we go, Mom?” he asked. “I’m hungry.”

“Well, it’s only natural that you are,” Healer Dari said. “When’s the last time you ate, Rouki?”

“This morning before the festival. Mama said I needed to save room for the feast tonight.”

Healer Dari raised a dark eyebrow at You Ni. “You see? There’s what’s wrong with him right there: an empty stomach. I suggest a trip down to the festival feast and then a good night’s rest. He’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

“But—” Rouki’s mother seemed quite confused, like she’d just heard that the War had ended. “But, Rouki – he’s sick.”

“I’m telling you he’s fine.” Healer Dari took You Ni by the hand and started pulling her out the door. Rouki followed behind them as they walked through the halls of the healer’s house, until reaching the front room and the front door. “Just be thankful he’s healthy, You Ni. There’s worse news to hear. Besides, who knows? This may be the last we ever see of it.”

You Ni didn’t look convinced as Healer Dari shut the door, but when Rouki pulled on her hand, she followed him. “Yes,” he could hear her whisper. “This is the last of it.”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

It was not the last of it.

For a while it seemed like it might be, but pretty soon, Rouki was back on the ground, foam spilling from his lips and soaking into the ground. He managed to remain conscious long enough for the tremors to pass, but passed out soon after.

Another trip to the healer, and still nothing.

“What were you doing before the spasms started?” Healer Dari asked.

“I was watching the Kyoshi Warriors practice.”

“Okay, let’s try not doing that.”

So, Rouki had to stay away from them. It wasn’t hard since they were hardly around anyway, but it did make Rouki sigh every time he remembered the new rule.

It worked, though. For a while, there were no new “attacks.”

Then his birthday rolled around. You Ni had made his favorite steak for dinner and Rouki just hadn’t been able to help it. Out came the foam, and over to Healer Dari’s they went.

“I’ve thought about it,” she told them, handing his mother a cup of steaming tea, “and I think it’s a trigger-response to when Rouki gets excited. Watching the Kyoshi Warriors, having a super-good meal… Stuff like that.”

The cup shook in You Ni’s hands. “Is there anything you can do?”

Healer Dari glanced at Rouki with a glint in her eyes. “Nope.”

“What?”

“I can’t block emotion, can I? That’d be like putting a wall of straw between a tidal wave.”

“So that’s it, then.” You Ni took a sip of her tea. “Nothing can be done. My son will forever be known as the foaming mouth guy.”

“Nobody’s calling him that.”

“That’s my friends new nickname for me,” Rouki said proudly.

“You’re not helping.”

You Ni sighed. “My son is ruined.”

“He’s a perfect—Rouki, don’t touch that—He’s a good kid, You Ni. He’s healthy. It doesn’t matter what everybody’s calling him.”

Rouki didn’t understand why his mom didn’t like the nickname. It wasn’t as if they were being mean about it. And he didn’t understand why she didn’t like his “episodes.” They were fun. The bubbles felt nice. It wasn’t like it was hurting him.

You Ni stood with a sigh. “Thank you, Dari, we will be leaving now.”

Healer Dari waved as they left. “Happy birthday, Rouki.”

Rouki bowed on his way out, like his mother had taught him. “Thank you.”

You Ni was silent as they walked back home. She walked swiftly, gripping Rouki’s hand as if he were being dragged away by the shadows around them. Normally, Rouki didn’t mind the quiet. It let him think without distractions, and it meant that nobody was yelling at him.

This time, though, it was like he was being strangled.

“Mama?”

“Yes?”

He dared a glance at her. “Are you mad at me?”

She stopped, her face stoic but her eyes suddenly glistening in the moonlight. She turned to face him and knelt down to touch her forehead to his. “No. It must be a miracle, but I’m not.”

Rouki didn’t laugh, and didn’t complain when he was pulled into a hug. You Ni always smelled like two things at the end of the day: hay and sweat. She was always taking care of the livestock, making sure Rouki was taken care of…making sure he wasn’t getting into trouble. Usually the scent made his nose hairs curl, but not this time. He couldn’t explain it, but it calmed him.

He looked up to see the carved face of Avatar Kyoshi staring down at them, her chipped eyes distant, yet warm. Rouki had heard all of the stories about the Avatar, about the reincarnations and the bending, about the War and disappearance. Plenty of people talked about what the Avatars had done, but not that many people talked about who they had been. About their families, or what they had done before discovering their abilities. Maybe Avatar Kyoshi had taken care of cow-pigs, just like his mother. Maybe that’s how she’d gotten so strong.

A thought popped into his head and excitement bloomed in his chest. Not enough to make him foam, but his mouth watered and his entire body shook.

“Do you think I’ll meet the Avatar one day?”

You Ni scoffed. “I doubt it. They haven’t been seen for a hundred years.” She pulled away and raised an eyebrow at her son. “Besides, what would you do if you did? Foam at them?”

Rouki puffed his chest out indignantly. “I would not.”

“Would too.”

“I would not!”

“Let’s just go home. You have a steak waiting for you.”

“…I would not foam at them.”

Little did either of them know, Rouki would meet the Avatar one day. And he would, indeed, foam at them.

Twice.


End file.
